


Seconds ticking

by omphale23



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How long can a kiss last?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seconds ticking

How long can a kiss last?

Well, that depends on who's doing the kissing, I suppose. For instance, your average human can hold a breath for about twenty seconds. Anything after that, and you can't be sure if the stars in your eyes are love, or oxygen deprivation.

A Time Lord, of course, can wait much longer than that. And what is time, anyway, to someone who's wrapped herself in the Vortex? Right. You've got it now. Things aren't always what they seem.

Ten seconds? Time enough to see an awful lot of possibilities, if you're clever.

Whole lifetimes, even.


End file.
